Operation: Prevent Yogcraft War
by Blue Power1
Summary: Join Karen and Darcy in a Minecraft Tekkit/FTB World which is more confusing then before. More descriptions is inside. Not accepting OCs anymore for now. A bit of Zoethian. Please Review. Disclaimer: I don't own MINECRAFT. Why would I be here anyway if I did own it?
1. Operation: Inspire and Help!

Yogscast Tekkit people – check

Israphel and the Ender Dragon – check

Karen and Darcy with limited powers – check

The author's predictions on how Rythian's tekkit series would go like after episode 7 and up – triple check

Join Karen and Darcy to try to stop a war from happening and destruction of an already confusing Minecraft world.

This is Blue Power1 trying something new, if you like please give it a review. Give me your ideas too on what would happen in the next Tekkit Rebirth.


	2. Chapter 1: Strangest Spawn Point Ever

**Strangest Spawn Point Ever**

_Here we go the start of a new story. Might clear my PR writer's block for a while. BTW takes place after Demigods and Samurai so it contains spoilers for that story._

* * *

Karen spawns in to the Tekkit World and checks her inventory immediately, not something you do first but Karen wanted to see how her powers were represented. Her morpher was reduced to some kind of remote, she had the ring of Arcana and an Evertide Amulet, and an alchemy bag with all of her stuff in it. Then she checked who was online, she was alone in the server for now. When she looked at her spawn point , she was shocked. She was in some big crater and was standing on bedrock, lava and water spewing out into the crater. She flew up and saw ruins of buildings, destroyed equipment and there was fire as if it was recent, but wasn't she in the new Tekkit world or server. Then Rythian logged on, never mind then, they were more like in a new section of the old world.

"Darcy," Karen said, "Can you scout it out?"

'I can't," Darcy said, "There are no flying peaceful mobs so I'm stuck with either a wolf or an ocelot."

"Oh," Karen said. Karen flew down a scooped up her ocelot daemon.

You see usually Karen has more power over the elements, and is a power ranger but you see with each dimension, sometimes there could be a change especially when it comes to video game dimensions. She can't even contact the Olympians, go to the Travelers' headquarters, and especially with times like this transform without no connection to the Morphing Grid because there is no such mod in the world installed. So being it possibly purely tekkit, some of her powers are reduced to nothing.

"The bright side in all this no nighlock can follow us or Greek monsters," Darcy said, "Then again the world has few monsters of its own."

Karen nodded. She remembers playing minecraft, in her own world, when she was younger, though she played the Pocket Edition, her computer couldn't handle the PC version. But even if respawning does apply to her, would it work or end up dead in real life. Dimensions are so confusing like time sometimes, it might make a person a bit insane.

Karen saw one remains of this section that seems to be untouched by anything. It was a statue of Israphel. It was built to be up to scale with the details of the actual skin, it kinda sent shivers down her spine. Karen remembers footage of the war. The statue's face caught fire, but it look perfectly fine as if someone is still here making sure the statue stayed the exact same condition when it was first built.

"Well," Karen said, "Should we?"

"It looks like a trap," Darcy warned, "But, it... is sorta suspicious. It needs to be checked out."

**xX Closer to the Statue Xx**

Carefully walking toward the statue, she checked chests for any items or basic tools. As she suspected, most of the chest were either destroyed or reduced to a single chest that had basically nothing. But at least she found a full stack of chicken and a couple ofarrows. Her weapons went all wonky to, her sword changed into different versions so much, it was almost like a nano saber, she didn't have a knife anymore and her bow was heavilly enchanted. She had infinity _and unbreaking X_ on her bow along with _power, fire aspect, knock-back_, ect. basically it had good and a few bad enchantments. (if you get lost, read my other fanfics and my profile for more info.)

At the foot of the statue, another person logs on. IGN was Crtl_Atl_Llama. Karen immediately began sneaking and hid behind the statue. More questions swirled her if sneaking even worked or if there was a player name above her head. She sees a name in front of the statue. It belonged to the newly logged in player. She hop the player did not look behind the statue. Then she hears a door and was that pistons? She carefully snuck her way around and sees that the legs hid a spiral staircase leading into the head. Ctrl_Alt_Llama was making his way up. In silent agreement, Karen and Darcy carefully follow him as well.

* * *

**So what do you think? if you like it please say so. Remember to give your ideas on how the rest of the Tekkit: Rebirth series would go. If you do have questions please hold your tongue until after chapter 5, by then most things would be explained by then. The dimension ones are answered in my PR fanfics. Hope you have a great New Year 2013**

**-Till next time, Blue Power1  
**


	3. Chapter 2: CtrlAltLlama's Journal

_Ctrl_Alt_Llama's Journal_

_Hello, today we hear the mind of Ctrl_Alt_Llama._

* * *

Karen and Darcy had finally made it up. Pistons work and the entrance that was there closed. Whoever this guy was in real life, he's really good with redstone. (BTW no one states his real identity or what he does for in real life since he doesn't work for the yogscast, so I'm imagining if he does anything useful.)

Karen got a better look at his skin. He looked exactly like Israphel. You know, if he had a blue and green suit, he had a creeper smile instead of a frown and it was the color blue instead of red. He goes to a teleporter and disappears. Where he went, was beyond her. Karen looked in the chests and saw many bars of gold, iron, copper, silver, and refined uranium. In another chest, she sees quantum armor and a (correct) nano saber and a couple of lava buckets. There was also a book glowing purple and it was labeled: _Journal_ by _Ctrl_Alt_Llama_.

"Well," Karen said, "Should I?"

"Go ahead," Darcy said, "You already snooped through his chests."

"I'm glad that you agree with me," Karen said. She began reading though she found the dates weird instead of 10/1/12, it was 1/10/12 so she wasn't sure it was written in January or August but it was most probably August since writable books were added at that time. Though she hadn't seen dates written like that before maybe once or twice.

Here's what the first page said:

_Hello. I think it's time I'd write what pleased me when Lalna was still around. But the most amused me was when the last time they were here on 22/6/12. It was a devastating battle between him and Sjin. Well, it was interesting for me, I wasn't in their path for destruction except when they set fire to my home. The epic fight, the slaughtering of the mage, mushroom girl, and Maide the admin (I think Maide was an admin, I was never sure) who seem to not have the chance kick the two before he was killed. I still wonder where that man is. I took the valuable stuff from chests and anything lying around before they despawned while they flew around to asses the damage. I don't think those bars are going to be missed. I do have Lalna or LividCoffee's nano saber around. I imagine it will be useful somehow one day. It's in a chest for I almost forgot, my maser said something about sending taint to the dwarf and the spaceman's allies will stop them from continuing their pursuit for him. I wonder if it has worked. Time will tell._

_Kiss, Ctrl_Alt_Llama._

__"Are dates always like that around in the UK," Darcy asked.

"I think so," Karen said. She opened the chest and put back the diary and took some iron and gold. In another chest, she took some red stone, three pieces of wool, and half a stack of wood.

Darcy was mad at her. "What," Karen said, "It won't be missed, there's a ton."

"No," Darcy said, "This isn't like you. Aren't you wondering what taint is?"

"But, I know what taint is," Karen said, "You do too?"

"Huh," Darcy asked.

"It's Israphel's signature spell," Karen said, "Remember when he casts it on someone, it makes a person, terribly ill, go mad and sometimes age faster."

"Oh yeah," Darcy said, "And the only cure is Fumblemore's cure-all-potion."

Then they went down to the entrance where Karen broke a few blocks of wool and replaced them before flying off. She looked down bellow and saw all the damage. If a battle between only two people can make this kind off mess, how much damage would happen if the whole server were at war.

Holding Darcy tight, she wondered what horrors would come when night sets.

* * *

Sorry for the delay but you try writing three stories at once. What do you predict would happen next?

Review and Favorite.

'Till next time, Blue Power1


	4. Chapter 3: Meet Honeydew Inc

_Honeydew Inc. and the Diamond Blade_

_Hi Blue Power1 here!_

_Here we go. I had a bunch of problems with text size so sorry for delay._

* * *

It has been a couple of days since you saw Karen and Darcy, you see it took a long time before they got to the new areas of the world. They were faring with the monsters easily as if the were moogers (PR refrence). Right now, they are asleep on a bank of a river I know not the most comfortable place to sleep but you get used to it after a while.

"Hey there is a girl sleeping over here," a voice said.

"Wait is it Zoey, Hannah, or Minty," another voice said.

"I'll go check," the first voice said.

"All right Duncan," a third voice said.

Karen begins to stir and glances at Darcy who was know a black wolf with a purple collar. She gets up and sees a man in a white and green power ranger/ iron man suit flying toward her.

"Hello Duncan," Karen said as innocently as possible.

"Hi," Duncan/Livid Coffee/Lalna said, "Um, do I know you?"

"I'm the new intern remember," Karen said.

Right, I should explain the intern bit. You see the Mist is practically everywhere and Karen can manipulate so they can see and think what she wants them to like the Greek/Roman gods, goddesses, myths, and monsters. As for the intern thing, sometimes the Mist can have a mind of its so don't ask me how that works.

"Oh yeah," Duncan said.

How does she know the yogscast? One word : Youtube.

"Well," He said, "welcome to the Jaffa cake factory."

She was amazed how they manged to get a lot of stuff done. The roller coaster was cool with the minecarts jumping around but, the christmas tree was brought down and the place seemed to be kinda destroyed by mobs.

"What happened to this place," Karen asked.

"Oh," Duncan said, "You see we have a bit of a problem..."

"Duncan," a voice said, "Who's the girl?'

"It's okay Simon," Duncan said, "It's the new intern."

"Oh yeah," Simon said, "I gave her the IP."

"Hello," Simon said as the dwarf flew in. In Minecraft, she was at least 5 inches taller then Simon.

"Well as you can see," Simon said referring to the factory, "the jaffa factory doesn't look like it should since we last filmed here."

"What happened," Karen asked.

"You see," Duncan said, "before Sips and Sjin left, they spawned a bunch of creepers which both destroyed Simon and a part of the factory. The christmas tree that used to be here had to be taken down since we updated to 1.4.7 and they are going to get rid of the condensers. Also they nerfed bone meal, so we have to think of another way to handle wheat production and getting other materials without using UU-Matter."

"Oh yeah," Karen said, "I heard about that deleting and nerfed stuff."

"Umm what's up with your dog," Another voice said.

"Hold on," Simon said, "What do you mean Lewis?"

"Well," Lewis said as the spaceman came into view, "I see a black fur wolf with a purple collar. I know you can dye collars but not wolves."

"Oh," Karen said, "It must be your texture pack they might of added something to spice up the wolves with dyed collars."

"Ok," Lewis said, "You maybe right about that."

Darcy stayed closed to her side and Karen can't help but thinking that something was off.

"Well," Simon said," Time to chalk up another day of not producing jaffas. I can't believe we run out of materials that fast."

"When are you gonna set up quarries," Duncan asked.

"I'm sorry," Lewis said, "I've been busy lately..."

"You've been busy lately," Simon said, "That's what you keep saying..."

"Says the man who didn't do it by himself," Duncan said. The guys kept arguing like the rangers did sometimes.

Before anything went flying anywhere, Karen said, "You know, I could just do a regular vanilla-style mining trip." That got their attention.

"You'd do that," Simon asked.

"Yeah," Karen said, "I don't mind, only if I find gems, I get to at least keep one or two depending."

"Deal," Simon said.

"Hold on," Lewis said, "Are you sure you can do this? I mean we have quarries."

"That makes lag," Simon said.

"Why not," Karen said, "I've got an alchemical bag, a ring of Arcana, an Evertide amulet, and even a compass, and a clock. All I need is a better pickaxe."

They took sometime to think about it. I mean no one really liked to mine even Simon. They looked at each other and nodded.

"It's official," Simon said,"You got it."

"I'll go get you a diamond pickaxe," Duncan said.

He flew inside which seemed unnecessary followed by Lewis while Simon let Karen and Darcy in. Well, at least the first floor was like when they stopped filming. No more wall of machines, just pipes leading up and down. Also the multicolored lights that led up and down the factory, it was pretty amazing but she got an enormous headache for five seconds.

"Ugg, Lag," Karen muttered. That happened every time FPS dropped or something like that.

"Hey," Karen said, "Can I get a dark matter pickaxe instead?"

"Sure," Simon said, "Why not? You heard the girl! She wants a dark matter pickaxe."

"Yes boss," Duncan said sounding annoyed.

Something was really off with their friendship. Did they argue about something earlier? Despite what happened, Duncan gives her a dark matter pickaxe and half a stack of torches, which was nice, and Lewis leads her down to the the basement level which is monster infested. At least they made quick work of them.

"Karen," Lewis asked, "Why does you just wear the boots and not the complete set or armor."

"I have a one-hit kill sword and I can fly away," Karen said, "Besides I only wear armor when I fight against other players or maybe the ender dragon but, I don't see myself going to the End soon."

"Okay," Lewis said. He looked like he was about to say something, but he changes his mind and says, "Here's a half a stack of ladders. Use these to connect the ladders to the ones on the wall over there because I will be patching the hole up there so no one would accidentally fall down to this floor."

"Ok," Karen said, "Thank..." but Lewis flew up already before she could finish.

"What's up," Karen said.

"I don't know," Darcy replies, "but he seems tense. Something weird is going on."

"I agree," Karen said.

**xX The Ravine Xx**

Karen was mining any ore she could find except for tungsten since it is yet to have a purpose. She had a bunch of rubies, sapphires, and emeralds, but she had yet to find diamonds. She searched for a while occasionally looked at the mini map which looked like an IPad and it looked like it was under Sips Co. or is it Sjips Co. She made a promise to herself not to look up because it might cause huge lag which equals a huge headache. She might want to be careful also in case Sips and Sjin drop down on her. At least, it was already night as well, meaning less mobs she would encounter. Darcy, who was now a bat, flew ahead to look for important minerals. Karen was glad that she made a second alchemical bag for minecraft stuff because her backpack or her inventory was starting to get full.

"Karen, over here," Darcy said.

"What," Karen asked then she smiled, "You found diamonds." Telepathy between human and daemon, works every time. Karen mined he precious stones, eight in total. She held the stones in her hands, the computer graphics would never be able to see how clear, or shiny the diamonds were for the the diamonds were really a light blue, but some were almost clear looking. It was an amazing sight.

"Karen," Darcy said, "We should be heading back soon."

"Okay," Karen said, "But let me craft a replacement knife."

"Are you serious," Darcy said.

"What," Karen said, "I need one any way since celestial bronze won't work. Besides there would be still seven diamonds."

"Okay, fine," Darcy said.

Karen held a diamond and a stick in her hand and she imagined it becoming a knife, the two items glowed and the next thing she new she had a diamond knife in her hand. Its handle was encrusted with diamond fragments, and the blade was clear that it almost looked like glass. But there wasn't much time to admire it, she heard mob noises from all around.

"Spawners," Darcy asked.

"More like mob eggs," Karen said, "Even spawners can't be triggered from where we are."

She was right, soon hundreds of spiders, zombies, skeletons, enderman, creepers, and silverfish were in the way between her and the jaffa factory. She hears a snap and the next thing, they started charging at her. Karen held her ground and stabbed the incoming silverfish and zombies with her knife. She raises her sword and celestial bronze armor appears on her after a bright glow. She manages to clear the mobs, but more kept coming to replace. The mobs started to push her away farther, and father from the jaffa factory. Soon she runs across obsidian to the other side and uses the the ring of Arcana to turn it back into lava. The endermen and the spiders back off while all the other mobs fall into the lava. She stays silent for a while staying at the spot and watches the endermen and spiders disappear. Then she hears footsteps and uses earthbending to raise the blocks to hide while Darcy flies off to a stone ledge and goes upside down.

"Sssshe got away," A voice said sounding a little bit like all creeper mocks (or something like that).

"Really," Another said, "She's smarter than that and obviously stronger than we thought."

"Well," a third voice said, "She was a girl, but she's not like Daisy Duke. She's more like Zoeya, Minty Minute, Isabelle Pecuiler, and Lomadia."

"Sssooo," the creeper-like voice said, "Ssshould we go after her?"

"No," said the third voice, "We'll be spotted by the spaceman and the dwarf's allies. Even though the taint was cast on them, the affects are taking a bit longer to even take effect. It's best we pursue her again later."

The footsteps start again and grew fainter and fainter. Karen waits for a few seconds to come out of her hiding spot.

"What just happened," Darcy said, "I know it was some attempt to ambush us, but how do they know about us?"

"My guess is Leader," Karen said, "Although he did say the last time we fought, he had a surprise in store for us, but however sent the mobs was Israphael, right?"

Darcy nodded and said, "Creeper boss and zombie boss was with him too."

Karen sighed and looked at her clock. It was almost morning. She look at her mini-map and it looked like they were under Blackrock Stronghold, well the damaged version of it.

"Well," Karen said, "we have two options: go back the way we came and possibly die if they spot us, or two, wait a few minutes at Rythian and Zoey's place."

"Yeah," Darcy said, "let's go to Rythian and Zoey's place. I don't want to risk it."

"Me neither," Karen said then she started mining upward toward Zoey's nameplate.

* * *

**The reason why Karen and Darcy visited the jaffa factory first because it was going to be asked soon any way. How do you like it so far? **

**R&R**

**'Till then Blue Power1**


	5. Chapter 4: Underneath the Stronghold

_Zoey and the Secret_

_Hello everybody. Here's the place that everyone wanted to see._

* * *

_Zoey's POV_

"Its been a week since I started on the nuke or seen Rythian. I've been so busy, I had to send him a note to remind him about the blazes rods. Ugg, I can't believe I gave him a note. I wish I could see him," Zoey thought, "Oh, what am I thinking? Maide's my boyfriend, maybe I'm taking this tekkit thing too literal. Hold on, is someone coming toward me?"

She looked around and heard someone breaking blocks.

"Who's there," She asked aloud. She checked behind the nuke and saw the blocks break and sees a girl with black hair. She looks up and sees she had sea blue eyes.

"Oh, hello Zoey," she said.

"Who are you," Zoey asked, "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm Karen," Karen said, "The new intern they told you about."

"Oh, yeah," Zoey said, "I remember the email."

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

"Sorry about the thing here," Karen said meekly, "I kinda got lost trying to get away from mobs."

"Oh," Zoey said. For a moment, neither of them said nothing. It was awkward talking to a person who was behind a force field, but why the force field was around only Zoey and not the entire nuke was over Karen's head.

"Is that a visor on your face," Karen asked changing the nonexistent subject.

"Yeah," Zoey said, "thought it was appropriate and cool-looking for the you know nuke and computer-stuff."

"Huh," Karen said. Darcy quickly change into her wolf appearance and ran past Karen to the front of the force field.

"Mind if you turn ff the force field," Darcy said, "So we could all talk face to face."

"Darcy," Karen said, "No one is supposed to know that you can talk! What are you thinking?"

"Cool," Zoey said, "Your dog can talk and sure I'll open the force field for you, hold on."

Karen just looked at Darcy who gave her a smile.

"That's not all I can do," Darcy said as the force field closed down and the two of them went inside. Then she transformed into a bat, a creeper, a blazeman, an enderman and back to a wolf.

"Whoa that's cool," Zoey said, "I recommend you don't turn into an enderman around Rythian. Are you a mage, Karen?"

"Thanks a lot Darcy," Karen said, "But yeah I'm a mage, but prefer being called a witch, or maybe a sorcerress, you know proper term for female who has magical blood."

"Ok," Zoey said, "But aren't those terms for evil people?"

"The bad guys always give us good guys a bad name," Karen said, "But still the term is either witch, or sorcess, or whatever term could also be."

"Okay," Zoey said. Then she snickered and said, "You probably get asked that question a lot, huh?"

"Oh you have no idea," Karen said.

"So what seems to be a problem," Zoey asked as she turned the force field back on.

"I'm seroius about the mob thing," Karen said, "I managed to escape by turning some obsidian back into lava then started digging up here."

"Oh," Zoey said.

"By the way," Karen said, "Do you mind keeping the fact that Darcy can shape-shift and talk a secret from everyone including Rythian and anyone on this server."

"Sure," Zoey said, "I don't think Rythian would believe me anyways since he can't hear the mushrooms talk. My lips are sealed."

"Right," Karen said, "So, um do you know why Rythian hates enderman or science?"

"I honestly have no idea," Zoey said, "He just tells me what to do and always avoids the subject when I ask that."

"Really," Darcy asked.

Zoey nodded. She's about to say something when they hear Rythian say, "Zoey can you hear me? Zoey." Another voice said, "Zoey? Hello?"

"Looks like he's here," Zoey said, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"And if anyone asks," Karen said, "We were never here."

"Okay," Zoey said, "See ya around. You know you are the first girl I talked to on the sever. Thanks for the company."

"Sure," Karen said, "Good luck with the nuke thing."

Zoey opened the force field once again and lets Karen and Darcy out and down the path they mined up before closing the force field again. Zoey sighs and starts to head back into the main floor of the stronghold."It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

* * *

**Yay. It's been a while since I added a chapter in a short period of time. Hope you enjoyed.  
Review and Favorite.**

**'Till next time, Blue Power1**


	6. Chapter 5: OCs, OCs, OCs, BUDDER

_Leader's Surprise  
Hi Blue Power1 here. First on all, thank you Rose for being the only reviewer of chapter 3._

_Second, OC contest and guest OCs are coming and you can ask questions._

_Third, did reading E's review came censored on your end._

_Fourth, this is the second chapter that I add to this story, since my yesterday, your earlier today, and I hadn't done that since my first fanfic ever._

_Finally, finish reading before going to the end of this chapter._

* * *

It's been officially two weeks since Karen and Darcy entered the game and about 10 days since she met Zoey. Karen has two bases, one where Duncan used to live before building a huge castle and another a hundred chunks away under an ocean biome. Now you may be wondering why an ocean biome, because it can be completely endless and full on evil sky/deadlox imprisoning squids (Yes, I am a Sky Army recruit BUDDER). Well, since she is a daughter of Poseidon she can tell squids to buzz off before her dad turns them into water and the ocean/sea is like a second home to her. The guys back at Honeydew Inc. knew that Karen had Duncan's first base, which was fine after a bit of cleaning but they knew better than to bug her about, considering the fact that Karen was stuck doing all the grunt work and going to the Nether and back. Well, at least she was prepare for the dangers that came with it. But nothing made her or Darcy expect that he was coming and reveal his 'present'. That starts one day on a rainy morning and she was on her way to the jaffa factory when all of a sudden a demon wolf attacked Darcy making Karen feel weak while a boy taller than she was came forward wearing a black wizarding's cloak with a hood covering his eyes, not his mouth. Karen looked up and immediately knew who it was, considering they had several meetings like this.

"Leader," Karen said, "I should of known that the wolf attacked us was Karapath."

"It's nice to see you to," Leader said.

Now, unless you read 'Demigods and Samurai' before I deleted it due to the fact I had no ideas. You would know Leader and his daemon Karapath. They are enemies of the Traveler's Society like their ancestors were in medieval times before the black plague cleared a small kingdom. It's known that his ancestor, the original Leader killed the original dimension traveler who was a girl, daughter of Poseidon and a witch as well. The only reason that Karen was alive is because the original dimension traveler had a daughter, who was hidden and fled to Spain where she flew in love with a Spanish prince, but titles from then on was lost from history, so Karen was unsure if she was a blue blood or not, she probably not though.

"What do you want, Sean," Karen asked.

"Well," Leader said signaling Karapath to let go of Darcy, "Nice of you to use my real name and I've been wondering if you figured out my surprise."

"Other than finding out that Israphel might be after me thanks to you," Karen said, "What else?"

"I don't know," He said, "Something like this!"

He attacks her which Karen anticipates, which she blocks and steps back to raise her sword in order to equip her armor and strikes at him, who had done the same. His cloak falls off revealing a boy with a Chamorro complexion with eyes that are a deep sea blue that for some reason flashed to gold/budder from time to time. He grips her wrist and suddenly Karen saw two things happen at once. First, she saw a girl and an enderman walking in a strongold but are attacked by mobs and fall through a dimension portal which somehow renders them unconscious and in the other she saw a girl seeing looking at a distance where another girl come toward her. She were probably her friend. It suddenly turns night and her friend suddenly runs and shouts. The first girl turns around and finds mobs coming at an alarming rate, which the girl tries to fight while her friend takes the distance then the girl stumbles into a dimension portal while her friend watches helplessly as she fell an the portal closed behind her while the fall renders her unconscious. Karen frees herself from Leader's grip and gathers her energy kneeling on one leg while her hand was over her heart, while she gasping for air.

Karen cursed in ancient Greek and asked, "What did you do?"

"I used your power and mine to open those two portals," Leader said, "which thankfully saps the energy out of you." Then he pickup Karen and props her up on a nearby tree while Karen tried to free his grip from her.

Then he continues, "I just transported three very important heroes to this same dimension. Since they all come from this world of Minecraftia, you have three weeks until Minecraftia falls by its own coding ruined."

Before Karen could say anything he disappears along with Karapath, then she fades into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Well first of all, if you hadn't guessed it yet. The two characters from the first scene are Lorantha and Eno from LoranthaHelmsgate's story Enderolgy: the study of Enderman and the person who falls into the dimension portal from the second scene is Starkais from Star of Roselight's story Who am I? Part 1 of the Aura series. Check them out if you already haven't because their combined total of reviews is over 300 while I only have 10 and before any of you guys ask, I did ask permission from both of them via PM. I wish I can meet them irl, but I am on Guam, an island that is far from Austrailia and in the outskirts of the Philippine sea, if any of you are wondering where Guam is.**

**Right, next order of buisness is the OC contest. If you had any OC entered in a minecraft OC contest before you can use that just one that is NOT chosen. Just fill this out in the reviews:**

**Name: (could be a simple name or a regular minecraft name)**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Minecraftian or Player: (for player; could make up a person who plays with the yogscast)**

**Is half-mob yes or no: (if yes please state what mob. But I don't recomend but highly encourage half-enderman)**

**apperance:**

**weapon: (any prefered weapon that can be found in the tekkit mod)**

**Magic or Science:**

**Personality:**

**Character Backstory: (you really either have to make a completely dark story that makes a person who is scared of his/her past or a good story that takes a dark turn. Either way it must turn this person into a hero or a villain)**

**Looking for 4 people but send as much entries as you want.**

**Thanks for reading. Review, favorite, and follow.**

**'Till next time, Blue Power1**


	7. Operation: Oc winners part 1

_Oc Winners Part 1_

_Hi. Blue Power1 here. Before we get on with the story, I would like to introduce our some OC winners that would be in the story. Before that though, I want to clarify about the enemy, Leader from Chapter 5/6. Leader and the Travelers' Society (if you are wondering what's the Travelers' Society, it's a society of secret children, meaning demigods whose birth is only known by gods, goddesses, and sometimes their mortal parent. They are born from different lines of generations that are known to the gods that produced in the past, wizards and witches or whatever you want to call a person with magical powers. So if your lost, a secret child is a demigod who is also a wizard or a witch) have always been at war with each other. Its two leaders, Karen Sanchez daughter of Poseidon, traveler of realms, and her partner and boyfriend, Josh Fleming, son of Zeus, traveler of time had knew Leader a.k.a. Sean before they found out about the fact that they are secret children, but what makes Leader unique is that he is a demi-Titan, which no one knows how they are formed. BTW the reason why no one can say Sean when talking about Leader is because the name was taboo like Voldermort's name in book 7. Ok, just thought I clear that up._

* * *

Now we get to the OC's:

First of, I introduced my OC that is very special.

Name: Ivanna

Gender: Girl

Age: 13

Appearance: Blonde hair, brown eyes. She wears a black shirt stained with earth and blue jeans also stained with earth.

Weapon: boomerang

Minecratian or Player: Minecraftian

Magic or Science: Either and is very open to both.

Personality: She has a voice of a mother when you are upset and can always see the truth when it seems impossible.

Character Background: Ever since the summer of June 22, 2012, she has been blinded and orphaned. The Tekkit battle between Duncan and Sjin not only destroyed the lives of their friends, but lives of innocent minecraftians that live underground. Only three adults survived, for the rest were right under the blast zone. But the blast was so powerful, that it left people blind or deaf or even both. But Notch has let them gain access to their own daemons to be the eyes and a way to communicate for them. Most daemons in the village which moved underneath a mushroom biome are bats and wolves. Her wolf daemon's name is Zebulon after her father.

Next is what you entered.

Mystic Ranger:

Name: Kino*  
Gender: Guy  
Minecraftian or Player: Minecraftian  
Half mob: No  
Weapon: Nano Saber  
Magic or Science: Science all the way!  
Background: Kino was a normal kid living in a village, until one day he was infected with a virus. The virus hijacked his system, and now it controls him completely. He cannot be freed from the virus, but in turn it will not kill him. Gets seizures and headaches frequently.  
*please review for appearance and personality

Phil the Persona Guy

Name: Phil Luciano

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Minecrafian or Person: Person (works with Hannah and Nilesy most often, but visits Rythian, Zoeya, Teep, and Ravs frequently)

Half-mob: Half Enderman

Weapons: Gem Armor (full set's offensives powers), Red Katar, Musket, the Ring of Arcana, Archangel's Smite, Void Ring, and explosives (all due to having his old base, Ravenwood Castle, destroyed by Duncan by accident, but still harbors great anger at him)

Magic or Science: Both, but is better at magic

Character Background: Born of low class in Asguard City, he was shuned for being half Enderman. He grew up hating most people, until he met Anna. She showed him great compassion until the attack on the city one night. He managed to live, but could only watch as those he cared for perished in fire and a rain of arrows. He hid himself in the remnants of the Mage Tower, where he managed to become a very powerful mage. He left the ruined city to crumble as he built his new home, Ravenwood Castle, in the Snow biome next to Castle Duncan. Duncan at first thought he was Rythian, and nearly killed him, fortunately he managed to escape, watching his new home be nuked by Duncan. He found refuge with the real Rythian, Zoeya, and Teep in Blackrock before the whole "Ender-drake* foolishness", and gained the resources to build most of his arsenal. He eventually left, promising to one day repay the mage, wild girl, and dinosaur. He traveled to what he later learned was Owl Island, where he is learning science with Hannah and Nilesy.

Appearance: Black hair, dark tan skin, purple eyes, and an upside down U for a mustache. He wears a black shirt, black pants, black boots and a black trench coat (when not in armor)

Personality: He often uses people to his own gain, be it for resources, information, or both. Phil is a master spy and is immune to the Mists some how (citing his Ender-side). He often acts hostile to new people, but of someone he "trusts" tells him their okay, he's fine. He hates it when people look him in the eyes, and uses his void ring to teleport away. If at one of the bars, he drinks Rum.

Other: He explains that Asguard City is probably long gone if asked about it.

*Ender-drake; what is that? Unless it was a typo and you meant enderdragon.

Hatedgirl

Name: Kylie

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Minecraftian or Player: Minecraftian

Is half-mob yes or no: Yes, Half-Enderman Half-Blaze (don't you mean quarter-blaze, quarter-enderman since the person is human?)

weapon: Katar

Magic or Science: Magic

Personality: Brave, nice, shy, and dark

Character Background: Kyle was born from a blaze and a enderman. She was powerful even after she was born, but she was too powerful. When she was 5, she learned how to use her powers. Her powers was too powerful to control, and with that she destroyed everything she loves. So she left her home or what's left of it and started to practice her powers and learn how to control them. Many years later (24 now), she seen a vision of a boy with brown hair and a little bit of light brown. She wondered why she saw him. So she left to find him... where ever he is.

Appearance:Hair: Brown with red highlights. Eyes: Left eye is orange and the right eye is purple. Skin: Tan Cloths: Black T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and purple boots.  
Extras: Wears a black face mask and a purple cape.

But I need one more character, the three are the first couple of entries that really struck me, but I want to give a chance to other readers. It didn't seem fair to take all the first entries. So please copy the entry format of the previous chapter and I want to see more creativity. Also I would like more of an explanation to some of them. The ones mentioned above please note any errors because I just copied and pasted them from the reviews/PM. As for the weapons, let's just pretend that the balkon weapons mod, and the Equivalent Exchange items (weapons, or rings) are still there. ;) Also I'm extending it so, I need three more characters. BTW, Mystic Ranger, you'll expect the concept for all of my stories so far.

Thank You 'till next time Blue Power1


	8. Chapter 6: Lorantha and Eno part 1

_Lorantha and Eno the Enderman_

_Hi, Blue Power1 here. Today this chapter would feature LoranthaHelmsgate's character. So the OCs are not mine. Check out Enderology: the Study of Enderman for more on their adventures of these two characters. Enjoy! BTW, with the questions, ask any characters that are in the series so far._

* * *

Rythian felt upset. He wished that he could help Zoey with the nuke, but why couldn't he help her. Sure, he hates science, but he did it in a past life. He could understand, mostly.

"Why wouldn't she listen," Rythian thought, "We could of used commands and teleport to the coordinates, but that seemed too easy."

He looks in his inventory and sees that Zoey's gold armor and her ring of ignition still there.

Rythian said, "I wish I could..."

Rythian looks up and senses an enderman nearby.

"Tee," Rythian said, "I'll be back."

_Eno's point of view_

"What, where am I," Eno thought. He finds Lora to his side and sees her unconscious.

"Lora," Eno said, "Lora wake up."

Lora groaned and looked up. They were in a swamp. She doesn't recall a swamp near the stronghold.

"Where are we," Lora asked, "I don't remember a swamp near a stronghold."

"Me neither," Eno replied.

"You might want to be careful Eno," Lora said, "Pools of water can be anywhere."

He nodded and sees teleportation particles in the air.

"Lora," Eno said, "Did you see..." but he is interrupted by Rythian who tries to strike him.

_Karen/Darcy's point of view_

Karen wakes up to find the rain had stopped and everything that happened before came back. She remembers there were three important people in this world and that the world would collapse on itself if she didn't find them all. She looks at her wrist and finds it bloodied. It might of been caused from Leader's strong grip.

"Sometimes," Karen thought, "I really hate that dude."

"So what do you want to do," Darcy said.

"Let's go to that swamp where the first two went," Karen said.

"And where would that be," Darcy asked.

"Possibly around Rythian's place," Karen said.

They both cursed in Ancient Greek and head over to Rythian's area immediately.

_Lorantha's point of view_

"What's going on," She thought as she saw Rythian or in her case, the strange man fighting Eno with a strange blade.

It seemed to have some kind of effect on Eno. If he did say something, like telling her to run, she could hardly make sense of it. She tried stopping the man, but he was to bent on destroying Eno and Eno locked eyes on him, so he wasn't going back to normal any time soon. Then Eno takes his hardest hit, sending him back, but also snapping him back to his senses.

"Eno," Lora said quickly, "Let's get out of here."

He nods and said, "He won't be able to catch up if we go now."

_Rythian's POV_

"Hey," Rythian said quickly at the girl, "don't g..." but he stops, he hears their conversation.

"Hey," Rythian said, "you can understand..." but he sees them teleport to a different location. He curses and whips out his void ring and begins to teleport.

"Eno," the girl/Lora said, "He can teleport."

"Wait," Rythian thought, "did she just call him Eno?"

The enderman curses (if I were to say bad words, I should remind you that it is a K+ story) and says, "Lora, hang on."

But Rythian is one step ahead of them. His base is on a peninsula and they weren't going in the direction of Sips Co. He flies ahead and uses his void ring to teleport right in front of them.

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

Karen and Darcy see Rythian catch up to the two.

"Man," Karen said, "We have to hurry."

She runs over to the fray and slows down as she sees two images of the enderdragon dance in front of her.

A voice whispers, "As dimensions are different, so are the people and its purposes. One enderdragon, that resides in the home of Lorantha Helmsgate and Eno, her enderman friend, is a friend and ally that trusts me and has good intentions. The other, that resides here, has an evil purpose, though her purpose is unknown, but she knows that one day, Rythian and his friend Zoey will end her. You must hurry for my child is in trouble."

"Are you the voice of the Void in Lorantha's world," Karen thought.

"Yes," the Void said and the images vanished clearing her vision.

By the looks of things, Karen had one chance to block Rythian's strike and to have a brief moment to explain things with Lora and Eno, if they didn't attack her first.

"Boy," Karen thought, "this is going to be fun." Then she whips out her sword and takes to the skies, bearing in mind that one small mistake would mean that Minecraftia can be pretty much screwed.

* * *

**Well, these are one of my shorter chapters. Thank you again LoranthaHelmsgate for letting me use your chracters. They would be here for another chapter. Spread the word about my fanfic and her fanfic 'Enderology: The Study of Enderman' by the way, her story is based in vanilla minecraft, so it was kinda hard to do this chapter, and I don't cliffhangers a lot, so don't judge me. Please enter more OCs, want to sees more variety, but not so much Enderborn/half-enderman people please.**

**Review and Favorite.**

**Till next time, Blue Power1**


	9. Chapter 7: Lorantha and Eno part 2

_Just in Time again._

_Don't expect me to talk much, on with the story! Thanks again to LoranthaHemsgate for lettig me use your characters. Some references may come in._

* * *

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

Darcy said, "3, 2, 1" as Karen charged into the fray and stopped Rythian in time and managed to stop him.

"What," Rythian said feeling a bit dizzy from the collision, 'Who are you?"

"I'll have to explain later," Karen said.

"Um, sorry about him," Karen said to Lora and Eno, "He has a, um, grudge over enderman."

"This couldn't get any more awkward," Darcy thought.

"Wait," Lora said, "why?"

"This guy," Karen said, "doesn't tell anyone why."

_Rythian's POV_

"Ok," Rythian thought, "seriously, who is this girl?"

The first girl (Lora) said, "Um...who are you?"

The second girl said, "My name is Karen and this is..."

Karen looks at Rythian.

Rythian thought, "Ok, there is no way I'll make nice with a freaking enderman. She might be that new intern I head about but..."

He hears a wolf growl and sees a black one with a purple collar.

"Fine Karen, this is obviously your wolf," Rythian thought and then he said, "I'm Rythian. Who are you two?"

_Lorantha Helmsgate's POV_

"Rythian," Lora thought, "strange name."

She looks at Eno and he tells her, "We should introduce ourselves. It seems unfair since she stopped this Rythian guy and saved my life."

She thought about it for a moment then muttered, "Fine."

"I'm Lorantha Helmsgate," Lora said, "and this is my friend Eno."

"Who's an enderman," Rythian asked.

"Yes," Lora said.

Rythian looked confused while, Karen's eyes widened. Did they meet before?

Suddenly she hears a voice that she didn't hear since she came into her own world, "There are worlds that you need to help, and others that you need help from."

"Maybe," she thought, "Karen heard that voice too."

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

Karen said, "Okay, how did you guys get here?"

"We don't know," Lora said, "all I or um... we remember being ambushed and the next thing we knew is that we ended up here."

"Well, do you remember the ambush," Rythian asked.

"They were creepers, skeletons, zombies, spiders and a whole lot more except enderman," Lora said.

"Oh," Karen said, "right...but I can help you guys get back."

"Really,"Lora asked. Eno growled something.

Then Rythian said, "Ok, I'm siding with the enderman on this one."

"Um," Karen said, "What did he say?"

"He said that maybe we shouldn't 'rush it'," Lora said sounding annoyed, "He just doesn't want to go back to see Arshavir."

Karen asked, "Who?"

Eno growls something again. Something told her by his tone that he didn't trust Rythian or her yet.

"Ok," Lora said, "He denies it and he also asked how are you gonna get us back. It's not like we are literally in a different world, right?"

Karen and Darcy glanced at each other.

_Eno's POV_

"Umm," Karen said, "maybe..."

"Wait, we are in another world," Eno said... wait... more liked yelled, which came out like a bunch of enderman shrieks. He was definitely panicking.

After Lora translated, Karen said, "I said maybe... but yeah, you guys are in a different world... kind of. It's a long story."

"Wait hold on," Rythian said, "what do you mean by different world."

Eno said, "Yeah and how come he can understand me and not you?"

After Lora translated him, Karen said, "If I told you the whole story, I won't have enough time to send you guys back."

Rythian said, "By the was, I can just understand. A topic I don't prefer on touching."

Something rustles in the leaves and an arrow is shot at Karen who slices it in two.

"He's watching," A voice said, "Karen, let's get them to safety."

_Rythian's POV_

"Did the wolf just talk," Rythian asked but Karen didn't give an answer.

"Where is he, Darcy," Karen asked.

The wolf said, "Behind Eno."

"What," Eno said and it/he turns around another arrow is shot at Lora, but Eno teleports her away just in time to Rythian's side. Another wolf comes out but Karen's wolf attacks it. A groan is heard and out comes a boy that looked like he could either be the same age or a year younger than her.

"Man, Karen," the boy asked, "why you got to ruin the fun? I wanted them to kill each other."

Karen asked, "What do you want, Leader or better yet, why and how did you bring them here?"

"Lorantha and Eno," the boy/Leader said, "and one other I bet you are dying to meet. Our magic is basically the same, so a leech spell was able to combine our powers and use your mana or vis or whatever they call magical energy in this realm and was able to summon them here."

"And if you are 'so powerful'," Karen asked, "Then why did you need my magic?"

Leader said, "First things first, I had to break or hack the game just a bit so I can do this." He raises his hand and something bright was coming out.

"Karen," Rythian said, "What the heck is he doing?"

She cursed something in another language then says, "Brace for impact."

A huge fireball was shot from his hand. Karen stops it, but a shock wave sends her flying and into a tree rendering her unconscious.

"Karen," Rythian yelled.

He was able to see Leader clearly now. He was wearing something similar to his clothes except they were long-sleeved and there were no enderman eyes on his cape, and that anything that was purple on his was sea green or blueish. His eyes were weird too. They were sea blue, but they flashed to gold.

"Ok, kid," Rythan said, "you better go now and leave her and me and the others alone."

Leader said, "I wish I could say the sane for me and my allies."

Lora said, "Allies, meaning there are more of you?" She was holding an iron sword in her hand and Rythian pulled out his red katar.

"Of course there are," Leader said, "Rythian and his friends made many powerful and dangerous enemies and Karen's family line and mine have been enemies for the millennia, so it was in due time we would work together to defeat her and his little guild."

His eyes widened, the kid remembers almost all of the members past.

"Well see you lot," Leader said, "I'm going back to the person, who would make the most surprising event in your life. I'm pretty sure you'll be blown away."

Then he disappears, not to be seen, well at least for now.

"Um," Lora said, "what did he mean by 'blown away'?"

Rythian shrugged his shoulders, then another arrow wizzes by and tries to hit Eno.

"Is he back," Lora asked.

Rythian said, "Nope, this time I know who that is."

Then Teep comes charging in.

_Lora' POV_

"Wha," Lora said, "Is that a dinosaur?"

"Tee," Rythian said, "calm down. It's ok, the enderman is neutral."

The dinosaur/Tee looks at Rythian with a confused expression, or something, I don't know, it's a dinosaur.

"Yeah," Rythian, "it's a long story with him being here and the fact about the enderman. I seriously don't want to go into it."

Lora said, "Right..."

Eno said, "Look Karen's waking up."

The wolf says, "Sorry you guys had to face him. Thank goodness you didn't fight him."

Lora asked, "Wait, you can talk?"

"Yup," the wolf said, "The name's Darcy, I'm Karen's daemon."

Rythian said, "A what?"

"It's better if I explain," Karen said.

* * *

**Ok their cameo is going to be longer than expected. Third chapter I promise, they'll be sent back. Please send me three more OCs, I'll be very grateful, make them villain OCs 'cause I need some.**

**Review and Favorite, 'Till next time, Blue Power1**


	10. Chapter 8: Lorantha and Eno part 3

_Explanations_

_Hey guys, Blue Power1 here. Now let's continue with the story. Thanks again to Lorantha Helmsgate for letting me use her charcters. This is the last one that Lora and Eno, and by the next upload the other character that was sucked would be introduced. BTW, Phil, it would be awesome if you can do the villains, if you do thank you._

* * *

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

"Well," Karen said, "looks like we all need to do some explaining."

It was nightfall by this time, they've set up camp in the forest, close to Blackrock Stronghold, but not anywhere near the blast radius, as far as Karen, Lorantha, and Eno knew anyway. They've hadn't heard of the nuke. They were just warming up around the campfire now.

"Of course we need explaining," Lora said, "who was that dude? What did he mean by 'blown away'? What the heck is going on?"

Karen glanced at Darcy and she nodded, they both new that they had to tell the reason why they were, but just a part of it and not the whole truth.

Karen said, "That guy was Leader, a son of the Titan Oceanus, he plans to rid the world of all dimensions and its heroes."

"But," Rythian said, "I'm no hero, just a mage."

Karen said, "Say what you wish, but you are one and so are Lora and Eno, you'll see. Anyway, he's the reason why I'm here, other than the fact that there is plan to summon someone that is rumored to exist since the early days of minecraftia."

Lora asked, "Who?"

Karen said, "Herobrine."

Rythian said, "Herobrine? Are they crazy? He's just a myth."

Lora said, "Who's Herobrine?" She looked confused and so did Eno.

"Herobrine," Rythian said, "is like the ghost of minecraftia, basically. Since its early days, someone spotted him in a world entirely made for him only. No one knows were he comes from or who he is. All we know is that he was a miner and Notch's brother and an evil one too. I think that there is a way to summon him, but it doesn't work. Right?"

Darcy said, "It only works if the person's intentions are evil enough."

"But wait," Lora said, "if he was seen before, how come he needs to be summoned?"

"In some worlds," Karen said, "He does exist and causes evil all around, punishing mortals who follow is brother, and other times, he is a ghost influencing someone to summon him, and also, there are times where he has yet to exist and often used as an old wives tale to scare children at night. And there is a way to summon him... but it takes a 3 by 3 square of gold blocks with mossy cobblestone in the middle of it, and on top of that a piece of netherrack from the nether, which is rummored to be his home, and the gold blocks on the tops are decorated with redstone and redstone torches. Then you would have to light the netherrack with flint and steel with an evil purpose in mind as well."

"That sounds extremely expensive and unreasonable," Rythian said, "and let me guess, those who do succeed think that they could control him."

Karen nodded.

Lora asks, "What does he look like?"

"He looks like Steve, the first minecraftian," Karen said, "but his eyes are a blank white, so it is either the pupil and his iris are the color white, or something else. Everyone who has heard of him has their own theories on how he was created."

"I think we saw him before," Lora said.

"You did," Karen said in a surprised tone.

Then Eno says something which Lora translates as, "We saw him as a ghost-like figure, but what could this mean?" She told them about their encounters.

Finally Karen said, "By the sound of it, the Fates has something in store for the two of you."

Eno says something which Lora again translates,"Why are we here then?"

Karen said, "Lorantha, you already know the answer to that."

"So you did hear the same voice," Lora said, "It told you about how I needed guidance."

Karen nodded and said, "I hate to tell you this, but Lora, when I send you and Eno back, I have to erase your memory of this place, Rythian, and myself and Darcy."

"Why," Lora said.

"You would have to learn about dimensions under better circumstances," Karen said, "Leader changed something that was not supposed to happen yet. But when I erase your memory, I'll bury the name of Herobrine in your dreams. The Fates will decide whether to bring the name to your realization or not. If we meet again, I have to force myself act as if you are a stranger, and not someone I know, unless the Fates bring back your memories of all this."

"I also have another question," Lora said, "why did Rythian attack Eno?"

"Most people in this dimension would," Rythian said, "few of us would go to the End and kill the Enderdragon, the queen of the End."

"Queen," Lora said, "I've met the enderdragon, and it has the voice of a man."

"It's different when it comes to similar dimensions sometimes," Karen said, "the enderdragon is like Herobrine's nature in other dimensions. It's kinda rare to hear of them helping mortals and heroes alike."

"Wait," Rythian said, "Herobrine can be friendly in some dimensions?"

"He can act like a bit of a douche," Karen said, "but yeah, he can be one."

Karen stares into the fire, and puts herself in deep thought, she sees the fire growing out of control and it being put out, which snaps her back into reality. Teep comes into view and brings food for everyone, which Karen roasts over the fire. Darcy left as a bat to scout the area, to see if anyone else was lurking by. After they had finished eating, Karen took Lora and Eno back to their dimension, and does the memory charm, remembering to leave a small sliver of memory that contained only the name of Herobrine. The spell has worked but, the two fell asleep as a minor side effect. She puts a ward charm on Lora, which would break when she woke up, to ensure no hostile mobs, excluding enderman, can find them. Then she returns to Rythian in the other world.

_Rythian's POV_

When Karen came back she looked at Rythian and said, "Look, I need you to promise me something."

Rythian asked, "Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to swear on the river Styx," Karen said, "that you would not say anything about what happened here. It's best that the others don't know."

He just looked at her. Not knowing what to say.

"Sounds like something from a book," Rythian said, "Riordan, right? Why didn't you erase my memory?"

"My father is Poseidon and my mother comes from an ancient wizarding line," Karen said, "My parents are from two different worlds. Swear on the rumor of you in love with Zoey."

His smirk, if it was visible or if he had one, was wiped of his face and thinks, "Why am I taking this, from a 14 year-old girl." Then he remembers the secrets that she told them around the campfire.

He finally says, "I swear on whatever reason that you had to keep those secrets."

Karen nods acknowledged his decision. Then an explosion happens that releases a shock wave that extinguished the fire, plunging the two into darkness. Karen brings out her sword, which is bronze and gives off a feint light, then Teep runs to the campsite. The expression on the dino's face looked shocked.

Something has gone wrong.

* * *

**Okay, the next person to be revealed is soon.**

**BTW, to the owner of this review:**

_**Guest 3/26/13 . chapter 9**_

_F*** YOU! u stoll from Rick Riordan when u where useing cestail broze WTF MAN!_

**It's like you said that PJO fanfics stole from Rick Riordan. Karen is based off the PJO and other series, read my profile ad other fanfics for more info.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy, please send me OCs.**

**Review and favorite.**

**Till next time, Blue Power1**


	11. Chapter 9: 15 Days

_15 Days._

_Hi Blue Power1 here. If anyone has questions about dimensions after this chapter say something and I'll answer you in the review section._

* * *

**xX Remains of Blackrock Stronghold Xx**

_Karen/Darcy's__ POV_

Rythian ran so fast it took me a while for Teep, Karen, and Darcy to catch up. When he finally stopped, he was on his knees and was crying (there is no shame in a grown man crying), she puts her hand on one of his shoulders and sees the enormous crater. Even though she knew little of Zoey, she couldn't help but feel she could have done something to prevent it. She's seen too many goodbyes like that in her adventures. She notices something glinting in the bottom. So she starts descending into the crater.

"Karen," Rythian said, "what are you doing?"

She didn't reply. She was much more interested on what was at the bottom. Suddenly, the ring of Arcana stops working, forcing Karen to gather the winds to lessen her fall. Strange, she didn't need fuel for it before. She notices Rythian had trouble with his ring as well. He uses the void ring to get to a nearby ledge and starts climbing his way down.

"How were you able to do that," Rythian asked.

"I learned other types of magic," Karen said, "It can be pretty handy to have a bunch of spells at your disposal."

"What was it that brought you here anyway," Rythian said.

"That," Karen said pointing to something on the ground.

They both examine what was glinting from so far away.

"Is that a," Karen asked when she looked at Rythian.

"It is a life stone," Rythian said, "the one that I gave to..." he stops, but Karen understood. He proceeds to pick it up but it disintegrated at his touch.

Teep calls to them and Darcy tells them, "You have got to see this." They proceed to climb up to find a chest with a sign on it that said:

_To Mr. Teep:_

_Thanks for the help._

_Here's a tower & equipment_

_- heart, Z_

Or something like that, it was kinda hard to read in the dark.  
Karen opens it and finds it empty.

"Teep what was," Karen started to ask before Rythian sped off again to the nearby lake. Of course, it was her spawn point. A few minutes has passed in silence, what was there to say, she didn't call him crazy for believing she was still alive. Percy told her when Annabeth was captured, he never gave up on the slim chances she was alive, and when he went missing, Annabeth never stopped searching, even on the same chances. As sunrise came, two things fell from the sky. One of them was Ringo the sheep, whose wool was bright green, where was he all this time anyway?

The other was Zoey, whom Rythian rescued from the water, Karen helped him by pulling on his cloak after seeing he had trouble in the water. They laid her body on the grass. The sight wasn't pretty. She was covered in blood and her right arm was mangled and her left eye seemed infected. Karen told Rythian that she could heal her with a bit of water. He'd let her, he seemed desperate to try anything. She summoned some water to her side and placed it in a bubble-like form on top of Zoey above her mid-section. With her hands even touching Zoey or moving the water as much, she was able to tell the full status of her body.

"This isn't good," Karen said, "her right arm is completely damaged and would have to go. She won't be able to see out of her left eye either. There is shrapnel from her visor that went in her eye. She's bleeding from the inside as well. It would take a while, but I'll try to do it as fast as I can."

She gets to work, using the water inside and outside of Zoey's body simultaneously closing the internal wounds. But she was running out of time, the one thing that could keep her alive until she was finished, crumbled to dust.

Rythian said, "Let me try." Karen couldn't say no, there wasn't much choice to say other wise. She stepped aside and see Rythian raise his hands. He begins muttering a spell in a strange language even Darcy couldn't translate.

"He kinda sounds a bit like an enderman," Darcy said. She didn't translate when Eno was talking since Lora could do it already, but this was different.

Then next time he speaks in english, he asks for Karen's knife. She hands it to him, then looks away feeling a bit squeamish. He hands it back to her covered in blood, she had a feeling he was gonna cut of Zoey's damaged arm anyway. By the time he stopped, he collapsed on the grass. The effort of his spell, left gray streaks in his hair. Karen found a splash potion of healing at her disposal, even if she knew of its existence, she doubted it would have helped as much. She throws at the ground near Zoey and Rythian which wakes him up. Then Karen proceeds to bandage whatever remained of her right arm and done it as tight as she could. She looks at Rythian and sees him in a daze.

Karen asked, "Rythian, are you okay?"

He mutters something about a queen and snaps back to normal saying, "Yeah yeah, I'm fine."

Karen asked, "What did you do to drain your energy like this?"

Rythian said, "I did something incredibly risky." He didn't need to say anything else, risky is risky after all.

He proceeds to get up, but Karen says, "Don't go after Duncan."

"You don't understand," Rythian said, "He put a bomb under my base, Zoey almost died, and you don't think that I should kill him."

"One," Karen said, "you are in no shape to fight."

"I am," Rythian said, but his first step almost lands him with grass in his mouth, "Okay, maybe I'm not in the best shape."

"Two," Karen said, "Zoey needs to get somewhere safe, and I don't think Teep can get her there without any help."

"And three," Rythian asked, "what makes you think I won't destroy him. Well?"

Karen thought about it. She bit her lip.

"Knew it," Rythian said. He begins to walk away.

Karen said, "Dahil ang hangarin sa paghihiganti ay hindi palaging ang sagot, Rythian. Kung patuloy mo ang madilim na landas ay mga kahihinatnan at ito ay sirain ang mundo kasama sa lahat. Mayroon kang isang pagpipilian upang patawarin ngunit na ang hardest bagay na maaari mong gawin."

_Rythian's POV_

It stops him in his tracks. She just spoke something in Filipino. Darcy translates and he couldn't believe it. She was only 14 and she knew the consequences of revenge for this world.

**xX 15 days later (Temp. Camp) Xx**

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

Karen found him fixing his stuff near Sick Bay.

"Well," Karen said, "I didn't think you'd forgive anyway, but a nonaggression pact is a good start."

"What are you doing here, Karen," Rythian asked.

"I wanted to see Zoey," Karen said, "the last message about a robotic arm, I had to see for myself."

He looked a bit different. He was wearing a white coat that was smudged with a bit of dirt, suggesting he was in the mines. His eyes were a purplish blue, probably a minor side effect on what he did to save Zoey.

_Rythian's POV_

"Okay," Rythian said, "I'll show you. Tee! I'm gonna go visit Zoey, keep an eye on the place, okay!" Teep returned with a nod and returns to his tower. Then he leads Karen and Darcy to Sick Bay.

**xX Sick Bay Xx**

"The hospital is just over here," He said to them, while going through a crowd of villagers.

"Whoa," Karen said, "why is there a zombie dungeon here?"

"Must of spawned here," Rythian said, "I haven't gotten around to getting rid of it yet."

"Better do it soon before Sick Bay becomes Dead Bay," Karen said, "we're lucky it's exposed to daylight."

Once inside, they are greeted by Dr. Nick and Nurse Carla. The nurse leads them to the room where they find Zoey in bed, playing around with her new arm.

"Hey Rythian," Zoey said while turning off some function, "Hi Karen and Darcy, it has been a while."

"Zoey," Rythian said, "I checked on you yesterday."

Karen said, "Ryth, she was talking to me."

Darcy asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Zoey said, "it was three nukes. I eat nukes for breakfast. Then again why would I... maybe I could... have you found Fishton?"

Karen said, "Nope, sorry. We haven't seen Fishton, did Rythian tell you everything about us?"

"He did say something about an enderman," Zoey said, "but nothing really interesting."

"Ok," Karen said, " But whatever he said, swear not to tell anyone."

"I swear," Zoey said, "Can I leave now?"

"You're still majorly injured," Darcy said, "they just want to keep an eye on you to make sure nothing goes wrong. You might stay here for a couple of weeks."

"How do I get a shape-shifting pet," Zoey asked.

"Oh, um," Karen said, "She's not a pet, more like a type of animal or personality spirit that can act as my conscience. By the way, it's an extremely painful process that I had to do to bring her out here. If there was a simpler way, I don't know it."

"Would mine be a boy or girl," Zoey said.

"Usually a boy," Karen said, "I'm one of those people that have a daemon the same gender as themselves."

"Ok," Zoey said, "So anyway, Rythian how's everyone?"

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

Karen half-listening, looked through the window and thought she saw a wolf, but it disappeared.

"Darcy," Karen thought, "Leader isn't following us any more, right?"

Darcy nodded and said, "And I think it is time for us to leave. Zoey, we hope you have a speedy recovery."

"I will don't worry," Zoey said, "See you guys."

"Goodbye Zoey," Rythian said.

Then they take their leave back to Rythian's temporary camp.

**xX Temporary Camp Xx**

"So why is everyone moving," Rythian asked Karen.

"One thing is to learn the magic," Karen said, "or find new ores or breed bees. Just that everyone is taking their diamonds and their best or even all their equipment and moving everywhere. Finding new chunks and all that."

"How close is the outpost on Honeydew Inc." Rythian asked.

"Close," Karen said, "just a biome away. It worries me on how much weaponry Duncan gained and gave to Lewis."

"He gave Sjin nothing," Rythian said.

"They gave him Lewis's old nano armor and that's it," Karen said, "But Lewis and Duncan can fly now. Although with problems, they can fly."

"And I still have to research flying carpets," Rythian said, "Did you find that third person?"

"Not yet," Karen said, "Though this world is on the verge of destruction. With Lora and Eno gone, I've only lengthen my time till the end of this month."

"What did you see outside of the window," Rythian asked.

"I thought I saw Leader's daemon," Karen said, "His usually takes a form of a wolf, but it disappeared."

She can feel the sun's heat go down, nightfall was soon to come.

"One more thing before you go," Rythian said, "You sure some the items still work or haven't disappeared."

"Pretty sure," Karen said, "I still have my knife. My ring still works but it reduced to a glorified flying ring. Even my sword turns to a Red Katar sometimes. It's very strange indeed."

Rythian said, "Right, well see you."

Karen said, "Yeah, see you."

**xX A Jungle nearby Xx**

_Unknown's POV_

"It's been two weeks now," She said, "Herobrine, you sure that who ever can help me is here?"

Herobrine said, "Yes, she is in a clearing somewhere near. Just keep heading north.

"All right," she said, "but the sun's going down. I'm going to set up for the night."

No reply, of course he stops talking to her.

* * *

**It's time to guess the unknown and help me with two more villain OCs. Please your help would be very much appreciated.**

**Review and Favorite. Till next time, Blue Power1**


	12. Chapter 10: We Found Her (kind of)

_We Found Her_

_Hi Blue Power here! Sorry for the delay, I had projects and SAT 10; I accidentally broke my keyboard (don't ask). My 8th grad ceremony and the school spring play is coming soon, because again summer here starts in May and we always have a spring play every year. The heat here at Guam is getting to my head a bit. Let's get started._

* * *

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

While Duncan, Lewis, and Sjin (who started helping them again) braved the night, Karen and Darcy slept in a tree. Hey, it was better than what Sjin was suggesting (shudders). Also, it was a bit safer since the mobs can't climb. They were curled up in a branch, and thoughts danced in her head reminding her of a million things. First of all, there was Israphael and his minions, she always seemed to forget about them when she talked to Rythian. Now even though he hasn't appeared since she started working for Honeydew Inc. in the old mines, that's the thing that got her worried. There could be a really big plan that is being formed right under their noses and there was no doubt that Leader was helping him.

"Oy, Karen wake up," Lewis said, "I'm not paying you you to lie around."

"You don't pay us at all," Sjin said.

Karen said, "He actually is. I get to keep one or two gems when I bring a whole lot."

"Why don't we get paid," Duncan asked.

"No questions and get some breakfast," Lewis said, "Karen, I need you to fetch some supplies back at the old base at around noon. In the meantime do whatever you want, and where did you get that cat?"

He was referring to Darcy who wanted to be a cat for a change.

"I found an ocelot in the jungle biome over there," Karen said, "I had some fish and..."

"Right," Lewis said, "Come'on have some breakfast."

Karen and Darcy looked at each other. They walked up to Duncan and Karen asked, "What's up with him?"

He shrugged and said, "I don't know if it's about Hannah or Simon, but he's been like this since last night."

_Unknown's POV_

The girl was in the forest nearby. Luckily, she was well hidden and no one took notice. She saw another girl and three other men who she hadn't met in her world. She learn the fact she was in a different world from Herobrine.

"Well," she said, "is this person, who ever it is here?"

Herobrine said, "Yes, of course. Look, remember on how I told you that you could manipulate auras."

She said, "Yeah, why?"

"I need you to put yourself in a special state mind that will make you see the world in black and white," Herobrine said, "You'll be able to see different auras that people posses."

"So I do this," She said, "I'll be able to see people's personality or something like that."

"That's the basics," Herobrine said.

She did so, and tested it with herself. It seemed that her aura was gold with glints of the colors of the rainbow in it. She looks up to see the other people she was spying on. The girl was sort of a rainbowish aura with sea blue and green colors in it and the white aura was shining the brightest. A man in a maroon suit had yellow and a color that reminded her of diamonds. It troubled her with the fact there was some kind of a dark glow around him. Another guy in green suit similar to the the one in the maroon had a dark green aura with also a diamond like color, but again having a dark glow making it seem that the dark green was growing darker by the minute. The last guy in a green and black suit, which was different from the other guys making him look a bit like a melon, had also a dark green and a diamond like color but there is a bit of tangerine and cyan in him as well, but still with a dark aura around it.

Soon she snapped back to her normal state of mind and said, "Um, okay. What did those colors mean?"

"They have different meanings that would have to be discussed later," Herobrine said, "I just wanted to make sure who we are looking for is here."

"Can you at least explain why there were colors brighter than others," she asked.

"Later," Herobrine said sounding annoyed. There was an arrow shot from right behind the girl. She looks behind and sees...

"Dang it, I was hoping to avoid him," Herobrine said, "Starkais, run!" Starkais ran left and back to the jungle.

Karen/Darcy's POV

The arrow wizzed past by and hit Sjin in the shin.

"Ow!" Sjin said, "Karen!"

"Wasn't me," Karen said, "May I ask why you blame me for everything?"

"Now that you mention it," Sjin said.

"Nevermind I don't want to know," Karen said, "and I'm 14."

Another arrow passes by and hits Duncan.

"Ow!" Duncan said, "Sjin!"

"Wasn't me!" Sjin said.

Lewis said, "What going on there!"

"Someone's shooting," Duncan said, "arrows at us."

An arrow almost hits Karen but she slices in two after grabbing her sword.

"Is that Rythian," Lewis asked.

"Nonaggression pact, remember," Karen said, "Besides, I don't think he has a bow."

Lewis said, "Then why don't you go check?"

"Okay," Karen said.

"Wait Karen, I didn't mean," Lewis said.

"Relax," Karen interrupted, "I was gonna do it any way." She signaled Darcy to go with her.

"Darc," Karen thought, "Go ahead and scope it out."

Darcy nods and speeds ahead.

* * *

**So what do you think? I made up the seeing aura bit. Starkais and this helpful version of Herobrine belongs to Star of Roselight from 'Who am I? Part I of the Aura Series." You guys can look up the meanings of the auras except for the sea blue/green ones because I also made it up. To be explained in the next chapter.**

**Review and Favorite. Till Next Time, BluePower1**

**BTW, no one tells Starkais about this shizz. Rose I have a notebook here that you can keep your characters in. The ones that you know, now everything about the story and you don't want any spoilers leaking out. Just open it near them and they would go right in.**


	13. Operation: Author's Update

Hi! Blue Power1 here. Good news, I've deleted that Guest hater dude. Bad news might have accidently got rid of something nice or an entry.

Rose, thank you for pointing out about Starkias, I was doing that chapter from memory so I didn't really check. I'm still working on my science project. I took this time to inform you about things.

First of all, even though with the threats of North Korea going around, you might say they might do or not do s***, please don't be quick to jump to conclusions and pray none of those threats come true.

Second, I really need just two more villain OCs, because I am bad at writing villains. They can be a dude who's a two face backstabber, or an enemy from anyone's past (except for Karen and Darcy, I'll handle that). Just copy and paste the entry form on OCs OCs OCs BUDDER and edit the format and post it the review or send it in a PM. Oh, you notice the name change, since they have a custom FTB mod pack. I decided why not and change it to be more fitting

Lastly, this goes to the Guest hater dude.  
Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase go kinda MIA in Mark of Athena (Spoiler), so how would that work.  
I'm not a idiot for doing this, explanations by Karen would come in later.  
And you are lucky I didn't report you.

And that is it. I thank you for you patience and I'll be back with the newest chapter soon hopefully. Pray for Guam, the UN and North Korea.

Till next time. BYEEE!


	14. Operation: OC winners part 2

Hi Blue Power1 here!

I had a feeling that I would have to do this, because some people are just like that and I am definitely not stalling...

Here is the Entry form

_Name: (a normal name/minecraft name/both)_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Appearance:_

_Half-mob, half-blood, or minecraftian: (Half-blood as in demigod)_

_Personality:_

_Magic or Science:_

_Weapon: (Can be from Tekkit or Yogcraft mod packs)_

_Character Story: (What has turned them evil?)_

_Is this person an enemy to any one that is listed in the OCs: (this doesn't include Karen since she is my OC)_

And here are the OCs so far, they are not in order of appearance:

This is the only character that

Name: Ivanna

Gender: Girl

Age: 16

Appearance: Blonde hair, brown eyes. She wears a black shirt stained with earth and blue jeans also stained with earth.

Weapon: boomerang

Minecratian or Player: Minecraftian

Magic or Science: Either and is very open to both.

Personality: She has hope, even when things go wrong. Her motto is, 'We can decide whether to give up, or keep trying whatever happens.'

Character Background: Ever since the summer of June 22, 2012, she has been blinded and orphaned. The Tekkit battle between Duncan and Sjin not only destroyed the lives of their friends, but lives of innocent minecraftians that live underground. Only three adults survived, for the rest were right under the blast zone. But the blast was so powerful, that it left people blind or deaf or even both. But Notch has let them gain access to their own daemons to be the eyes and a way to communicate for them. Most daemons in the village which moved underneath a mushroom biome are bats and wolves. Her wolf daemon's name is Zebulon after her father.

**Status: hero**

Next is what you entered.

Mystic Ranger:

Name: Kino  
Gender: Guy  
Minecraftian or Player: Minecraftian  
Age: 16  
Half mob: No  
Weapon: Nano Saber  
Magic or Science: Science all the way!  
Appearance: Blond hair, blue eyes. Wears an orange shirt and jeans with a very worn scientist's lab coat  
Background: Kino was a normal kid living in a village, until one day he was infected with a virus. The virus hijacked his system, and now it controls him completely. He cannot be freed from the virus, but in turn it will not kill him. Gets seizures and headaches frequently.

**Status: hero**

Phil the Persona Guy

Name: Phil Luciano

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Minecrafian or Person: Minecraftian (works with Hannah and Nilesy most often, but visits Rythian, Zoeya, Teep, and Ravs frequently)

Half-mob: Half Enderman

Weapons: Gem Armor (full set's offensives powers), Red Katar, Musket, the Ring of Arcana, Archangel's Smite, Void Ring, and explosives (all due to having his old base, Ravenwood Castle, destroyed by Duncan by accident, but still harbors great anger at him)

Magic or Science: Both, but is better at magic

Character Background: Born of low class in Asguard City, he was shuned for being half Enderman. He grew up hating most people, until he met Anna. She showed him great compassion until the attack on the city one night. He managed to live, but could only watch as those he cared for perished in fire and a rain of arrows. He hid himself in the remnants of the Mage Tower, where he managed to become a very powerful mage. He left the ruined city to crumble as he built his new home, Ravenwood Castle, in the Snow biome next to Castle Duncan. Duncan at first thought he was Rythian, and nearly killed him, fortunately he managed to escape, watching his new home be nuked by Duncan. He found refuge with the real Rythian, Zoeya, and Teep in Blackrock before the whole "Ender-drake* foolishness", and gained the resources to build most of his arsenal. He eventually left, promising to one day repay the mage, wild girl, and dinosaur. He traveled to what he later learned was Owl Island, where he is learning science with Hannah and Nilesy.

Appearance: Black hair, dark tan skin, purple eyes, and an upside down U for a mustache. He wears a black shirt, black pants, black boots and a black trench coat (when not in armor)

Personality: He often uses people to his own gain, be it for resources, information, or both. Phil is a master spy and is immune to the Mists some how (citing his Ender-side). He often acts hostile to new people, but of someone he "trusts" tells him their okay, he's fine. He hates it when people look him in the eyes, and uses his void ring to teleport away. If at one of the bars, he drinks Rum.

Other: He explains that Asguard City is probably long gone if asked about it.

**Status: the unlikely hero**

*Ender-drake means enderdragon.

Name: Bernard "Sparky" Jackson

Age: Unknown, assumed 20

Gender: Male

Minecraftian or Player: Minecraftian

Half-mob: No, however many assume he is half Skeleton due to his archery skills.

Apperince: A tall (about 6 foot 6), blonde haired man, Bernard has light blue (almost white) eyes. Half his face is covered in blast marks from his last encounter with Phil (see backstory). When not in armor he wears a grey sweater, black jeans, black boots, and a black face mask with a red eye (think something along the lines off the Eye of Sauron) painted on it's forehead. He uses a set of Gem Armour in battle

Science or Magic: Uses both

Weapons: Mining Lazor, Bow (with Power 2, Infinity 1, Flame 1, and Punch 10), Ring of Arcana, Red Matter Sword, Nano-saber, Necromancery (able to control the dead with magic)

Personality: Bernard is a very iratic individual He can not stay on one thing for to long, or he starts going mad. Unlike everyone else, he has the gift of necromancery, the power to animate and control anything undead. E uses his power to a deadly skill and his onl ever long term goal, killing Phil. He shows no mercy, but rather a sick sense of happiness as he slaughters thousands at a time.

Backstory: Born a low class warrior, Bernard always hated life in Asguard City. Upon reaching the age to be drafted into Asguard's army, he was sent with a squad of 350 warriors to kill a necromancer, he was the only survivor. The necromancer then captured him, and made him his apprentice, using the corpses of his fallen allies as practice. After a year, he mastered the art, and returned with an army of 600,000 undead monsters (Zombies, Skeletons, and Zombie Pigmen) and destroyed the city. Eventually, his army fell apart due to his lack of control. He currently resides at the Captive Creeper, but is building a Nether Brick castle for himself in the Nether.

Other: He often gloats that other then Phil, he is the man who committed genocide of Asguard City. He also very rarely removes his mask.

**Status: Villain**

Hatedgirl

Name: Kylie

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Minecraftian or Player: Minecraftian

Is half-mob yes or no: Yes, Half-Enderman Half-Blaze (don't you mean quarter-blaze, quarter-enderman since the person is human?)

weapon: Katar

Magic or Science: Magic

Personality: Brave, nice, shy, and dark

Character Background: Kyle was born from a blaze and a enderman. She was powerful even after she was born, but she was too powerful. When she was 5, she learned how to use her powers. Her powers was too powerful to control, and with that she destroyed everything she loves. So she left her home or what's left of it and started to practice her powers and learn how to control them. Many years later (24 now), she seen a vision of a boy with brown hair and a little bit of light brown. She wondered why she saw him. So she left to find him... where ever he is.

Appearance:Hair: Brown with red highlights. Eyes: Left eye is orange and the right eye is purple. Skin: Tan Cloths: Black T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and purple boots.  
Extras: Wears a black face mask and a purple cape.

**Status: Hero**

****LittleLizardLover:

Name: Dalia  
Gender:Girl  
Age:15  
Minecraftian or player: Minecraftian  
If half-mob yes or no: no  
Weapon: An iron sword she never gets any better or any lower and the reason for that is because of awsome fighting skills  
Magic or science: Magic  
Personality: Dalia is what you would expect a 30 year old mom to be like she is caring,neat,and extremely she is also brave she barely sleeps unless she wants to and she is ecofriendly

Character backstory: When she was around 5 a huge fire started in her house because of the  
cluttered kitchen where her mom was and her father and baby sister made it out with barely any time left her mom wasn't as since then always keeps neat. When she was 7 her dad went mining and died in lava. She then ran away from that house with her 2 year old little sister was killed by a creeper explosion. When Dalia was 9 which made on the verge of suicide because of losing everyone she cared for untill a boy came and lived with till she was 13 when he died of unknown reasons. People who died never since then she has been living alone avoiding everyone who is human fearing they would die like the others before them she know lives fearing her past

Appearance: she has dark brown hair, blue eyes and a scar across her cheek because of the only wears a black hoodie covering her face and jeans short shorts with black shoes

**Status: the unlikely hero**

As usual, I felt like a grammar nazi when I edited them. So please give me some interesting villains. I promise that the next chapter to the story will be up soon.

Thank you, Blue Power1.


	15. Chapter 11: Starkias is here

_Herobrine's Promise._

_Hi, Blue Power1 here. Summer is upon me here on Guam so maybe, I'll churn out more chapters. Thank you Star of Roselight for letting me use Starkias from her fan fiction: 'Who am I?: Part 1 of the Aura Series.'_

_Let's pick up where we left off._

* * *

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

Karen was headed into the foresty area, careful to avoid all traps and the apiaries. The man whom she was chasing summoned a bunch of zombies, which she destroyed quickly. Darcy flies ahead as an tiny bird to try get a closer look, but he was to fast and was soon in the jungle.

"Darcy," Karen asked, "Who was that?"

"I think it was Israphel," Darcy said.

"Well, at least we know that he works with Leader," Karen said. Then Darcy and she enter the jungle.

_Stakias' POV_

Herobrine hissed, "Faster, avoid that bush, watch out for that branch." That was what all Herobrine said to her while she ran. Why was she running? She had no idea, but she diverts her course and hides behind one of the jungle trees.

"Okay," Starkias said, "What the heck is going on, Herobrine?"

"I'll tell you later," Herobrine said, "Whatever you do, you do not get near Israphael."

"Who is that and what's going on," Starkias asked.

Herobrine said, "None of your business!"

Starkias saw a little red bird in front of her.

Herobrine said, "Ok, I think we're saved." Then an arrow almost hits them from behind.

"Ok maybe not," Herobrine said. Starkias draws out her iron sword.

"Okay," Starkias said turning around to meet her attacker, "I've have enough about this."

"Your friend in that head of yours has a reason to be afraid," He said. He kinda looked liked Ctrl_Alt_Llama, that she met a few weeks or months ago, except his eyes and his mouth were red and more creeper-like. He was also wearing a black tux with gold (butter) buttons. He had a bow that was raised right at her.

"Herobrine," Starkias said/thought, "What the heck is going on?" No response, damn it, it sounds like she is on her own. Then someone shoots her attacker from behind.

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

It seemed like hours running through the forest to see if it was Israphel, she already sent Darcy ahead of her to scout to find out who he was chasing. Then something blinds her making the surrounding area white. Then she sees Herobrine, she raises her sword, but she hesitates. Why on Earth would one of the most feared enemies in Minecraftia, appear to her? But then again something is different about this one.

"Obviously," Herobrine said, "and I thought you were smart. I'm not one of the evil versions of myself, I'm one of the good ones and I'm guiding one of the new heroes and helping her learn her powers."

"Okay," Karen said, "I believe you."

Now you maybe asking, why does she believe him? Isn't he supposed to be the enemy and all that? Well his story is like Booker DeWitt from Bioshock: Infinite, where he can be a total jerk and be good or a completely evil villain.

"Look," Herobrine said, "I promised my brother and myself to never go near a person with evil intentions to summon me here because I have the potential to destroy the worlds into nothing. They think I am an evil god that would turn the tides into their favor. Bah, its their evil intentions is what that turns me evil and those would destroy all and spare no one."

"And you don't think I know that," Karen said, "I'm here to stop them. This world is fragile enough as it is, and its only one of the center worlds of Minecraftia, you evil will destroy it and followed by billions of others."

"The hero you seek is named Starkias and by the looks of it we're both running out of time," Herobrine said, "You'll be able to shoot Israphael from here, hurry."

Then it fades and she sees them right in front of her. She summons her bow and aims it right at Israphel's back.

Israphel turns around, after being shot, and said, "You! You won't be able to stop us. We will destroy you and all who oppose us."

"Like I haven't heard that a billion times," Karen said raising her sword Link-style which equips her armor. Israphel shoots at her, but the arrow gets sliced. He sees it futile to attack her with a bow and draws out a sword that was made out of obsidian and charges at her whom immediately blocks.

_Starkias's POV_

"See I told you help would come," Herobrine said.

"Can I fight," Starkias asked, "She might need help. I'm not that confused girl from months ago."

It was becoming a natural instinct to her to help whenever she can, being stuck here without any help but Herobrine forced her to learn how to fight and she began to understand Minecraftia more and it meant she was reaching her full potential that wasn't supposed to happen here, but in her own world. She couldn't help but feel useless as she watched the girl fight off Israphael or whoever he was any way.

"It's best that we stay here and let her handle it," Herobrine said, "I'll talk once everything gets settled."

Wow, she never heard him like this before; his tone makes her believe that whoever this girl was can do it without any help. Well, he was right, for soon she had him at her mercy, she could of killed then and there. She switched to her bown; though she did fight, something made her hesitate when it came to killing the man.

"Funny," Israphel said, "for a girl that's killed monsters, you are not the killer of men. Let me tell you this, the heroes including this one was just a distraction from our real plans. It depends if you band all heroes together again here and retrieve the memories of the spaceman and the dwarf."

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

"Wait their memories?" Karen thought.

Darcy said, "Why are you telling us this?"

Starkias, the girl that Herobrine indirectly introduced is puzzled when she sees the bird say it. A lot to explain later. Israphel grabs Darcy immediatly making Karen feel weak/violated, then he pushes her to the ground and let's go of Darcy before disappearing in the trees. Starkias sits there stunned, but after Israphel is gone, she runs to Karen.

"Are you okay?" Starkias asked.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Karen asked. She just wanted to be sure.

Starkias stunned said, "My name Starkias and you?"

"Karen," Karen said, "and this is my daemon Darcy."

"What's a daemon?" Starkias said.

"A story that won't get us no where," Herobrine said. Then the area around them turns to a white area and Herobrine appears himself.

Starkias asked, "Where are we?"

"In an area where no one can interfere," Herobrine said, "Now erase the girl's memory and send us back."

"Wait," Darcy said, "before we do, why won't you let Starkias fight?"

"His presence is feared here," Herobrine said, "he runs a cult that's designed to summon a version of me here and he works with someone that I have no control of, which all the enderborn fear."

"The what," Starkias said.

"Half-enderman people," Karen said.

"Okay," Starkias said, "but why do you have to erase my memory?"

_Starkias's POV_

"Because," Karen said, "we aren't supposed to meet." Starkias looks at Herobrine who nods and the whole room fades back into a jungle and it just turned to nightfall.

Starkias asked, "What do you mean?"

"I... er we not a part of your story," Karen said, "at least maybe not yet. Leader took that luxury away from you when he sent you here using my power."

Starkias notices a bandage over her left arm under a charm bracelet, it looked like it bled a little, but otherwise the pain doesn't see to affect her. She made a go on gesture and Karen continues, "the things you learned while you were here, are probably meant for you to be learned in the future or not to be learned at all. Herobrine had to teach you in order for me to be able to find you."

"Huh," Starkias said.

"All heroes have a secret power inside of them," Karen said, "and villains are drawn to it like a moth to a flame. We couldn't count on the regular hostile mobs... so for you to be attacked by Israphel. You're special."

"Okay," Starkias said, "but did I really have to be attacked first."

Karen said, "It always ends up that way I guess."

"Okay," Starkias said, "Quick question, what happened when Israphel touched Darcy?"

"There's a taboo," Karen said, "only daemons can fight each other. Not even warriors touch the enemies' daemons; it's a very complicated reason why."

"Do you seriously have to erase my memory," Starkias asked.

"That's the law," Karen said, "I mean, you're supposed to find dimensions like this on your own. Dimension travel is tricky, if you're kidnapped or forced into this world, if you're someone important, you risk the 'deletion' of the world you were taken too. If you leave with those memories, you might get attention from people who would use you to go into this dimension; and it's all for safety for both this world and yours. Even if you find your way to this dimension again, it's best that you don't remember and I pretend to never have met you. A sad tale, but it's been decided ever since and even if you could stay, you wouldn't last 10 years."

"What," Starkias said.

"It's very confusing I know," Karen said, "dimensions tend to merge and that often can cause destruction and a load of stuff that can make a person's brain explode."

"Okay," Starkias said, "why is that?"

"People tend to have different versions of themselves," Karen said, "even ones who are supposed to be dead."

"Am I?" Starkias asked.

"No," Karen said, "I don't think that you exist in this world, or I might of recognized you. But if there is another Rythian or someone that looks the same in your world that is in this world, well they might go a bit more insane."

"A bit?" Starkias said.

"Technically a lot more insane," Darcy said, "to the point of their own world making them disappear."

"Ok," Starkias said, "why?"

"No one knows," Herobrine said. Then the area went white again and they saw Herobrine.

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

"I don't really know either," Karen said, "my dad might know but he's not saying anything."

"Okay," Starkias said, "but before you erase my memory, why was Karen and those other people have different mixed auras and why was there a sea color aurhe mixed in hers and not the others."

"Huh," Karen said.

"Auras equal personalities," Herobrine said, "Obiviously, some traits shine brighter than others and might meet people like her. Half bloods or Half mobs, those kinds of auras explain where one of her parents come from. Half bloods are half god and have mortal, and half mobs are have mob and half mortal and are prone to dying young than your average mortal. Anyway, the Gatekeeper is the daughter of the Greek god Poseidon, so it's natural that it would represent the sea."

"Ok," Karen said, "and how do you know that and why are you calling me Gatekeeper?"

"That is your official title and your father came to me himself a few nights ago," Herobrine said.

"What," Karen said, "he hardly talks to Percy and me. It must of been important. Anyway, now that you're here, you must swear on the Rivet Styx not to give back her memories unless the Fates make it so or Notch asks you too."

"I swear," Herobrine said and the area returned back to normal.

Karen then turns to Starkias to explain that she would wake up thinking it was a dream and nothing happened. She explains that the potion that she would give to her would cause a sleep side affect and that she needed her memories of her world. After she gets her memories, Karen manages to open the door back to Starkias's world. Starkias then promptly drinks the potion and falls asleep on the ground lying against a tree. Karen then uses enchantments that she used before on Lorantha and Eno. Then she makes up a memory that Starkias never left and used the Mist to change that in the person who saw Starkias transferred to the other world in the first place. Then she went back to the world and closed the door and it was as if the other world never exist in the first place. An earthquake happened and Karen could feel whatever was starting to happen, started to reverse.

**xX Honeydew Inc. Site B Xx**

The guys tell Karen how much they progressed with magic and they kinda stopped the over flow of bees.

"By the way, Karen" Duncan asked, "who was it that was shooting at us?"

"It was Israphel," Karen said.

"It couldn't be," Lewis said, "Israphel is dead."

"Huh," Karen said, "please remind me how, I don't remember."

"Simon and I finished him of in the desert," Lewis said, "for a pain in the neck, he was pretty weak."

"That was what Israphel was talking about," Karen thought, "and it's either Israphel or Leader that's responsible for it."

* * *

**That's it. Sorry it took so long. I had technical difficulties and there's a guy threatening to report the story for author's notes which is dumb and some guy's cousin broke into the guys account and started PM me. I found it very weird. I thank you for the villain OCs and I'll post them in the next chapter. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote and can someone tell me how to send stuff to a beta reader?**

**Well, till next time, Blue Power1**


	16. Operation: OC winners part 3

Hi Blue Power1 here.

As promised, here is the list of OCs.

This is the only character that I have made up specifically for this story.

Name: Ivanna

Gender: Girl

Age: 16

Appearance: Blonde hair, brown eyes. She wears a black shirt stained with earth and blue jeans also stained with earth.

Weapon: boomerang

Minecratian or Player: Minecraftian

Magic or Science: Either and is very open to both.

Personality: She has hope, even when things go wrong. Her motto is, 'We can decide whether to give up, or keep trying whatever happens.'

Character Background: Ever since the summer of June 22, 2012, she has been blinded and orphaned. The Tekkit battle between Duncan and Sjin not only destroyed the lives of their friends, but lives of innocent minecraftians that live underground. Only three adults survived, for the rest were right under the blast zone. But the blast was so powerful, that it left people blind or deaf or even both. But Notch has let them gain access to their own daemons to be the eyes and a way to communicate for them. Most daemons in the village which moved underneath a mushroom biome are bats and wolves. Her wolf daemon's name is Zebulon after her father.

**Status: hero**

Next is what you entered.

Mystic Ranger:

Name: Kino  
Gender: Guy  
Minecraftian or Player: Minecraftian  
Age: 16  
Half mob: No  
Weapon: Nano Saber  
Magic or Science: Science all the way!  
Appearance: Blond hair, blue eyes. Wears an orange shirt and jeans with a very worn scientist's lab coat  
Background: Kino was a normal kid living in a village, until one day he was infected with a virus. The virus hijacked his system, and now it controls him completely. He cannot be freed from the virus, but in turn it will not kill him. Gets seizures and headaches frequently.

**Status: The misleading villain (He was supposed to be a villain.)**

Phil the Persona Guy

Name: Phil Luciano

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Minecrafian or Person: Minecraftian (works with Hannah and Nilesy most often, but visits Rythian, Zoeya, Teep, and Ravs frequently)

Half-mob: Half Enderman

Weapons: Gem Armor (full set's offensives powers), Red Katar, Musket, the Ring of Arcana, Archangel's Smite, Void Ring, and explosives (all due to having his old base, Ravenwood Castle, destroyed by Duncan by accident, but still harbors great anger at him)

Magic or Science: Both, but is better at magic

Character Background: Born of low class in Asguard City, he was shuned for being half Enderman. He grew up hating most people, until he met Anna. She showed him great compassion until the attack on the city one night. He managed to live, but could only watch as those he cared for perished in fire and a rain of arrows. He hid himself in the remnants of the Mage Tower, where he managed to become a very powerful mage. He left the ruined city to crumble as he built his new home, Ravenwood Castle, in the Snow biome next to Castle Duncan. Duncan at first thought he was Rythian, and nearly killed him, fortunately he managed to escape, watching his new home be nuked by Duncan. He found refuge with the real Rythian, Zoeya, and Teep in Blackrock before the whole "Ender-drake* foolishness", and gained the resources to build most of his arsenal. He eventually left, promising to one day repay the mage, wild girl, and dinosaur. He traveled to what he later learned was Owl Island, where he is learning science with Hannah and Nilesy.

Appearance: Black hair, dark tan skin, purple eyes, and an upside down U for a mustache. He wears a black shirt, black pants, black boots and a black trench coat (when not in armor)

Personality: He often uses people to his own gain, be it for resources, information, or both. Phil is a master spy and is immune to the Mists some how (citing his Ender-side). He often acts hostile to new people, but of someone he "trusts" tells him their okay, he's fine. He hates it when people look him in the eyes, and uses his void ring to teleport away. If at one of the bars, he drinks Rum.

Other: He explains that Asguard City is probably long gone if asked about it.

**Status: the unlikely hero**

*Ender-drake means enderdragon.

Name: Bernard "Sparky" Jackson

Age: Unknown, assumed 20

Gender: Male

Minecraftian or Player: Minecraftian

Half-mob: No, however many assume he is half Skeleton due to his archery skills.

Apperince: A tall (about 6 foot 6), blonde haired man, Bernard has light blue (almost white) eyes. Half his face is covered in blast marks from his last encounter with Phil (see backstory). When not in armor he wears a grey sweater, black jeans, black boots, and a black face mask with a red eye (think something along the lines off the Eye of Sauron) painted on it's forehead. He uses a set of Gem Armour in battle

Science or Magic: Uses both

Weapons: Mining Lazor, Bow (with Power 2, Infinity 1, Flame 1, and Punch 10), Ring of Arcana, Red Matter Sword, Nano-saber, Necromancery (able to control the dead with magic)

Personality: Bernard is a very iratic individual He can not stay on one thing for to long, or he starts going mad. Unlike everyone else, he has the gift of necromancery, the power to animate and control anything undead. E uses his power to a deadly skill and his onl ever long term goal, killing Phil. He shows no mercy, but rather a sick sense of happiness as he slaughters thousands at a time.

Backstory: Born a low class warrior, Bernard always hated life in Asguard City. Upon reaching the age to be drafted into Asguard's army, he was sent with a squad of 350 warriors to kill a necromancer, he was the only survivor. The necromancer then captured him, and made him his apprentice, using the corpses of his fallen allies as practice. After a year, he mastered the art, and returned with an army of 600,000 undead monsters (Zombies, Skeletons, and Zombie Pigmen) and destroyed the city. Eventually, his army fell apart due to his lack of control. He currently resides at the Captive Creeper, but is building a Nether Brick castle for himself in the Nether.

Other: He often gloats that other then Phil, he is the man who committed genocide of Asguard City. He also very rarely removes his mask.

**Status: Villain**

Hatedgirl

Name: Kylie

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Minecraftian or Player: Minecraftian

Is half-mob yes or no: Yes, Half-Enderman Half-Blaze (don't you mean quarter-blaze, quarter-enderman since the person is human?)

weapon: Katar

Magic or Science: Magic

Personality: Brave, nice, shy, and dark

Character Background: Kyle was born from a blaze and a enderman. She was powerful even after she was born, but she was too powerful. When she was 5, she learned how to use her powers. Her powers was too powerful to control, and with that she destroyed everything she loves. So she left her home or what's left of it and started to practice her powers and learn how to control them. Many years later (24 now), she seen a vision of a boy with brown hair and a little bit of light brown. She wondered why she saw him. So she left to find him... where ever he is.

Appearance:Hair: Brown with red highlights. Eyes: Left eye is orange and the right eye is purple. Skin: Tan Cloths: Black T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and purple boots.  
Extras: Wears a black face mask and a purple cape.

**Status: Hero**

Name: Hunter

Age: 23

Gender: Guy

Appearance: Black hair, purple eyes, tall. His appearance is similar to Kylie's (I guess that.)

Half-mob, half-blood, or Minecraftian: Ender-Blaze (Part Enderman, part Blaze)

Personality: Mean, dark, and mysterious.

Magic or Science: Magic

Weapon: A Katar and Dagger

Character Story: When his sister Kylie first used her powers, he got knock out. He woke up 2 minutes later an saw his sister leave him and their parents there. He went to check if his parents are okay, but when he saw them he was horrified to see them only scatter all over the place. And on that day, he wanted revenge.

Is this person an enemy to any one that is listed in the OCs: Kyle

**Status: Villain**

LittleLizardLover:

Name: Dalia  
Gender:Girl  
Age:15  
Minecraftian or player: Minecraftian  
If half-mob yes or no: no  
Weapon: An iron sword she never gets any better or any lower and the reason for that is because of awsome fighting skills  
Magic or science: Magic  
Personality: Dalia is what you would expect a 30 year old mom to be like: she is caring ,neat, and extremely brave. She barely sleeps unless she wants to and she is ecofriendly

Character backstory: When she was around 5 a huge fire started in her house because of the  
cluttered kitchen where her mom was and her father and baby sister made it out with barely any time left her mom wasn't as since then always keeps neat. When she was 7 her dad went mining and died in lava. She then ran away from that house with her 2 year old little sister was killed by a creeper explosion. When Dalia was 9 which made on the verge of suicide because of losing everyone she cared for untill a boy came and lived with till she was 13 when he died of unknown reasons. People who died never since then she has been living alone avoiding everyone who is human fearing they would die like the others before them she know lives fearing her past

Appearance: she has dark brown hair, blue eyes and a scar across her cheek because of the only wears a black hoodie covering her face and jeans short shorts with black shoes

**Status: the unlikely hero**

****The12GageKid:

Name: Gage

Gender: Boy

Age: unknown assumed 12

Half-mob: a descendant of someone who was half-creeper

Favorite weapon: iron shovel and/or TNT.

Appearance: Wears something similar to the Spartans with a red crest and battle kilt or skirt.

Personality: introverted, will only speak to females

Background story: Abandoned as a child at age 5. For reasons unknown, he builds a vault around his city that hated him and became its ruler. He trains his citizens to be his fighters. But can fend for himself with his extensive knowledge of fighting and redstone.

**Status: Villian**

Thank you for sending the OCs. BTW, forgot to mention, no one tells Starkias what happened the the two chapters she was in. Things could get complicated. I felt like a grammar nazi again when it came to editing this page.

-.- Till next time, Blue Power1


	17. Chapter 12: Enter Phil and 'Sparky'

_The Owner of the Command Block_

_Hi Blue Power1 here. We'll be meeting an OC or two this chapter._

* * *

**xX The Crooked Caper Xx**

_Unknown's POV (I decided not to be stupid and use the letter 'I' when it's someone's POV and not introduced yet.)_

I arrived at the island at Ravs's bar, but it looked like no one was here for a while. The place was a mess. I flipped on a lever on a table to see if it did anything, but nothing happened. The door was left open, so he must of stepped out. I check if he's at the outhouse, but it got some weird machine on it and what looks like a door is some what in front of it.

"Okay," I thought to myself, "maybe at Rythian's."

**xX Owl Island Xx**

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

Lewis took Karen and Darcy to see Hannah and Nilesy because long story, short: Simon forced Lewis to take her because she might be working to hard. The reason: She woke up with a cold sweat and scared Simon a bit. She couldn't help not dwelling on Israphel's words: "The heroes including this one was just a distraction from our real plans. It depends if you band all heroes together again here and retrieve the memories of the spaceman and the dwarf." She also had a horrifying dream where she was next to Zoey in the End, and Zoey was holding a strange sword, and then she wasn't in the End no more, but inside the Site Bee building facing a Lewis with gold eyes, and a Sjin and Duncan with dilated pupils. Dream Lewis then spoke in an ancient voice, like her father when he tells her information or a private message from Athena herself. He said, "You won't have much time, demigod, you will never repair the wounds that deeply divide guild for years." Then Dream Duncan is about to stab her with his sword when she wakes up. So yeah, demigod dreams can be a real pain in the arse sometimes.

That dream was warning her about something. It mentions about a guild, does it refer to the group's whole past? Too confusing to understand right now.

Karen was basically referring to her records of the group that she had prepared.

It said something like this:

**_The Yogscast Guild a.k.a as just the Yogscast or the Ye Olde Goone Squade:_**

**_Originally from the World: World of Warcraft, disappeared then reappeared in seperate places of Minecraft a.k.a Minecraftia. Past records show their ability to go between World of Warcraft and Minecraftia._**

**_This world is not treated as a game as in the Creation a.k.a the 1st Dimension, but as life. Each member is gifted with a respawn ability. Some members often show signs as a demigod equivalent, or something else entirely._**

Another page read:

**_Minecraftia demigods/halfmobs: Recorded and known half-mobs to date_**

**_Enderborn: Half mortal, half enderman_**

**_Half-mortal, half-blaze_**

**_Half-mortal, half-creeper_**

**_half-mortal, half-wolf_**

**_Note: There are also a number of children from the minecraftian gods, only half are an equivalent to Secret children, but are not descendants from the original Travelers's Society._**

She hated writiing about worlds like they were science experiments, but she had no choice. It was tradition that she had to stick to. It was a while before they see Hannah. But she seemed preoccupied and she yelled, "Phil! Where the sod are you? Phil!"

"Hannah," Lewis said, "is that you?"

She looked their way and said, "Oh, hey Lewis and is that the intern you told me about."

"Yes," Karen said, "I'm Karen the intern."

"And who the sod is Phil," Lewis asked.

"Oh, um," Hannah said, "Phil Luciano. Showed up here one day to ask if he could help around and learn about science and the machinary. He's a mage like Rythian. You haven't heard of him?"

"No," Lewis said, "What does he look like?"

"About yea tall, a bit thin," Hannah said, "Black hair, brown skin, purple eyes, dresses like Rythian, and has a mustache shaped like and upside down 'U'. You sure you hadn't heard of him or seen him? He said he had a spat with Duncan once."

"Um, Duncan never said anything about that," Karen said, "never mentioned a spat with any Phil."

"Huh," Hannah said, "Weird thing is that he has a bunch of red matter stuff."

"I thought all that stuff turned into sand," Karen said.

"Aparently," Hannah said, "not all of it. Though wish the same could be said about my condenser. Though it kinda reminds me on how Duncan found you and Simon; you were covered in sand."

"Huh," Karen said, "What do you mean?"

"Well their clothes were tattered and they had a really bad sunburn," Hannah said, "there was a beach near by, we thought they were swimming in the ocean."

"Were?" Karen asked.

"They have a bit of amnesia," Hannah said, "but they said they defeated Israphel though. That's good news."

"It felt like a dream though," Lewis said, "I think we were ponies."

"Ponies," Darcy thought.

"Hey Hannah," a voice said, "are you around?"

"Over here Nilesy," Hannah said.

Nilesy came over and said, "Hello guys. Who's that?"

"I'm Karen," Karen said.

"Oh the intern, right," Nilesy said, "Hey Hannah, did you ask them about the command block?"

**xX Ruins of Blackrock Stronghold Xx**

_Unknown's POV_

I stare in disbelief of what remains of this place. This place for a while was a refuge and now is nothing. I remember the life that was there. Are they dead? I hope not. It must of been Duncan who did this, but then there was another. Someone I thought would be the last give me hope.

**xX Captive Creeper Xx**

I head in. It seamed a bit too empty. Sjin is usually around, but not today as it seems.

"Welcome to the Captive Creeper," the barmaid said, "what can I get..."

She turns around and her eyes widen, "Uh, okay. He's over there in the hill of the valley. You'll need this."

She gives me a wooden button.

"Thank you," I said to her, "He expected me."

She nodded. She looked kinda terrified, "said that a source of his told him that..."

"A source," I said, "that's new." I take my leave, knowing him, this might be interesting.

**xX The place Minty described Xx**

He really planned this for sure. How? This source of his must be fast unless he knows a diviner.

"Bernard," I said.

"Phil Luciano," Benard said, "welcome. But I prefer you call me 'Sparky'."

"I prefer to call you Bernard," I said.

Bernard shrugs his shoulders, "So let me guess. You only here because you want see her..."

He knows he struck a nerve.

"Or see if Rythian, Zoey, Teep, and Ravs are alive."

I said, "Let me guess. A source of yours. Are you a diviner now or what?"

"No," Bernard said, "I know I a kid who is. He's very hard to turn down an offer to."

"What is he then," I said, "5? 6?"

"14," Bernard said, "Which reminds me, since your looking for the second. I can't tell if anyone's gone and died, because one, not in my power, and two, mostly everyone here was given the gift of the respawn spell. But I can tell you that they're alive and a 14 girl knows where they are."

"That's it," I said, "no catch. You're not trying to kill me."

He raises his mining laser, "That's the thing. After she takes you to them, I need the girl."

"Why is that," I ask him.

"Me to know," He replied, "you to find out too late. If you don't, your friends will die since I can undo the respawn spell."

I stare at him and ask, "How? It's a gift from Notch himself, you can't kill them permantly."

He answers ignoring my question, "She's near Owl Island right now. With Lomodia, Nilesy, and Xephos. Her name is Karen. Phil, take all the time you need."

**xX Owl Island Xx**

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

"And you just found it and used it," Lewis said.

"Yup," Nilesy said, "at least nothing bad happened."

"You've been using to get to your new base and back," Karen said, "but you guys didn't build it. You're lucky this wasn't a trap."

"You guys didn't build it either," Hannah said.

"No," Karen said, "but someone must live here."

Then they hear the iron doors open and close and foot steps.

Lewis said, "Who's..." before Hannah covered his mouth.

The foot steps became slower, but a bit louder. Everyone unsheathes their swords and Darcy, who was a wolf, snarled. So you can imagine the silence when it was Phil.

"Phil," Hannah said.

"Phil," Nilesy said, "you scared the heck out of me."

Karen put away her sword and Darcy stopped snarling.

Hannah said, "Phil, this is Lewis and Karen."

"Hello," Lewis said.

"Hi," Karen said.

Phil just nodded and said, "Ok. So what are you guys doing here?

* * *

**And I end it off there. Thank You so much for waiting and to the creator of the two OCs, Phil the Persona Guy. I kinda edited this a bit, sorta didn't make sense.**

**I was just waiting for the imfamous Minecraft Fanfic Archive Fight to boil down. BTW I have a forum called 'Suggestions, Solutions, and Explinations' check it out if you want.**

**Anyways 'till next time. Blue Power1**


End file.
